sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Bourdon
Name: Bourdon, Aaron Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Martial Arts School: Barry Coleson High. Appearance: Aaron tends to wear a long-sleeved, white button up shirt beneath a black leather jacket that looks sort of like a tux coat. Typically the coat is worn hung open, but when he feels like looking a bit more showy, he merely buttons the bottom two buttons of the jacket. All in all, its rather plain, but nice. Obviously, he doesn't go around pantless, so, for pants he usually wears loose, slightly baggy, dark blue jeans; so dark they look almost black with the color fading over his knees. They're just a bit too long for him, and he usually ends up walking on the bottom hems causing them to be frayed. Although his pants are a bit loose and baggy, he doesn't let them fall down over his hips like most guys now a days do. Rather, he wears a black leather belt to keep the pants snug around his lower waist. Usually when walking, its quiet save the rustling of his clothes and the soft padding of his black and white tennis shoes. The laces tend to come undone easily, so once and a while he has a shoe lace hanging out, but otherwise his pants cover all of the shoe except for the front part. He has blue eyes that change depending on his mood. They almost seem to dance when he is happy (which isn’t exceedingly often) and flare up when he is angry. He isn’t exactly skinny but neither is he fat because of all the muscle. He is somewhat tanned although he is naturally fair-skinned. His hair is a brownish color and is short, slightly ruffled and soft. When he stands straight up, he reaches a height of about 6’1. He weighs 183 lbs, a fair amount of that muscle thanks to the fact that he exercises every day. Biography: As a child, Aaron had a fairly nice life. School was easy and he always made good grades. His father made a good amount of money, more than enough to support the family, and his mom was a stay-at-home mother. He also had a 5 year old younger brother named Josh who he loved a lot despite how Aaron constantly teased him. His family was a very close-knit one and anything that affected one, affected another. They lived in a bright, sunny neighborhood with friendly neighbors and Aaron went to a good school where he made a lot of friends. However, it wasn’t long before everything changed. For a second honeymoon, his parents had set out for Hawaii while the kids were left behind with a babysitter. It was during the summer, very close to Aaron’s birthday. There wouldn’t be any celebrating, however. The news reached them quickly. The plane his parents had been riding on had crashed shortly after taking off and it was reported that there were no survivors. Aaron and his brother were devastated. They had no close relatives for their grandparents had all died some years ago and so, for his seventh birthday, Aaron found himself stuck in an orphanage along with his brother. However, they weren’t yet very old (For as anyone knows, younger kids have a higher chance of being adopted than older ones.) and it wasn’t long until a kind couple offered to adopt them. Josh seemed overjoyed that someone was willing to take them in but Aaron was less so. How many nights he had spent laying awake, wondering about his brother and his reaction. Has he already forgotten about our parents? Didn’t they mean anything to him? Is he so young that he will hardly remember this in a couple of years? At first, the couple had offered to take them both in but Aaron was not going to let that happen. He behaved so badly that, in the end, only his brother was adopted. He was saddened that he was losing the last person he truly cared for but he was stubborn and unwilling to give up the sadness and memory of his parents. And that’s how life went on for a while. He made a few new friends and went to school. It wasn’t the same school as before, though, because the orphanage was located too far away. One day, two years later, as he was walking home from school, he heard the first rumor about another thing that was about to change his life drastically. A few kids, idly talking, had wandered onto the subject of a recent outbreak of a disease. They knew Aaron so they waved him over and he walked quietly along with them. They were talking about the symptoms. Apparently, a victim started out with a mild cough. The cough progressively grew worse and eventually one’s throat would begin bleeding. It wasn’t long after that the blood began to slowly filling your lungs, effectively choking you. A few cases of the disease had apparently already appeared. When he got back to the orphanage, he stopped in to visit his best friend Catherine like he always did. She was coughing mildly and, remembering what he had heard, he was instantly worried about her health. She had waved him off, telling him it was only a small cough and that it would soon go away. However, Catherine’s condition only worsened and many more cases of the disease began to break out throughout the area, seeming to affect only the kids. Many of his friends came down with the disease and all of them died, starting with Catherine. By the time the disease passed, the orphanage felt very empty, indeed. Nearly two-thirds of its population had been killed off. What was causing the commonly known “bleeding throat” wasn’t found out until nearly a month after the initial outbreak. Upon close examination, it was found that the school water was carrying the disease. Anyone who drank from the water fountains had picked up the disease. Aaron had been saved because he NEVER drank the water at school. Why? Because he thought it tasted horrible. How such a simple reason could save one’s life was amazing. This is not to say Aaron came out untouched. Although he hadn’t been physically affected, he was mentally scarred for life. As if his parents dying and the loss of his brother hadn’t been enough, he now had to deal with the death of all his friends. While he had loved his parents, he hadn’t had to witness their deaths firsthand. On the other hand, he got the opportunity to watch in horror as person after person died. He grew distant from what few friends he had left and became hardened to the world. He learned to make himself tough. He ran everyday to keep himself in top shape. He continued to excel in grades for he had a brilliant mind. However, his social life was on the decline. Perhaps the biggest love of his life that still remained was reading. He enjoyed reading books on wars and tactical procedures as well as anything to do with history. He enjoyed learning about how things were built and he read everything from how cars were built to how guns were designed. Heck, he even read an occasional fantasy book. He was sure some of the knowledge from the books he read would pay off later. As was said earlier, Aaron’s social life continued to plummet. It wasn’t long before a few brave bullies decided it would be fun to pick on him. He was more than physically fit and could have easily taken them one at a time but they always tended to come in droves. Which was why, when he heard martial art classes were being held, he decided to sign up for them. As with everything else he tried at, Aaron excelled at it. More importantly, after learning martial arts he was able to defend himself better and the bullies suddenly disappeared. That left him alone. How he had been since the disease. How he now wanted to remain… As a side note, the orphanage was eventually forced to shut down. The reasons were never made very clear. He was made to move to another orphanage and a different school where he started a new life at…you guessed it…Barry Coleson High. Other: While he is certainly not the essence of good, neither is he exactly evil. He isn’t usually a helpful person but he doesn’t go out of his way to make anyone’s life miserable. Usually. He makes very few friends these days and is all-in-all a rather anti-social person. Number: 892 As written by Skythe. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Taurus PT 92 Conclusions: Could a kid that's had to cope with death all his life cope with SOTF? Could any kid, for that matter? The martial arts shall give B892 a good edge, as expected, and will probably give him atleast a few days to live. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Eh-Sun Choi Collected Weapons: Taurus PT 92 (issued weapon, to Eh-Sun Choi) Allies: None. Enemies: None. Mid-game evaluation: Aaron spent the better part of the game hiding behind the makeshift hospital. However, when the hospital became a danger zone, he was forced to flee. Aaron found his way to the waterfall, never realizing that he was about to spell out his own doom. As he sat by the calm waters above the falls, contemplating, he was approached from behind by Eh-Sun Choi. Aaron's last thoughts came to a quick halt as Eh-Sun dug her cattle prod into Aaron's back and promptly shoved the young man's head underneath the water. In minutes, Aaron had drowned, and Eh-Sun pushed his body into the water, where it toppled over the falls and is presumably sailing downriver somewhere. End-game evaluation: Pfft. Another waste of oxygen. Though the electricution/drowning maneuver Choi illustrated on him was spectacular. Memorable Quote(s): None Other/Trivia *Aaron's handler, Skythe, never roleplayed as his character. Instead, Skythe gave up the rights of Aaron to Kuze. Threads The various threads that contained Aaron. In order from first to finish. *The Beginning and the End for B892 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Aaron Bourdon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students